


Lost to Darkness

by crazygirlne



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Drabble, Episode: s05e08 Birth, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 02:38:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5440397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazygirlne/pseuds/crazygirlne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Speculative interaction between Emma and Killian immediately after Birth, written after the episode aired.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost to Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> Written the day after the episode aired, before we got to see how the scene resolved, so canon divergent by nature.

“Killian.” If so much of her body weren’t always focused on fighting off the darkness, her stiff movements so suited to her tight clothing, she’d have reached for him. “Killian, wait.”

“Swan.” He turned back to her, and she almost wished he hadn’t. His voice was devoid of the affection she associated with him, anger warring with defeat instead, his eyes shadowed. “What is it you want?”

“I didn’t have a choice. It was the only way to save you.” She took a step toward him. “You have to understand.”

“I don’t  _have_  to do anything, Swan.” He took a step closer, lessening the distance between them, and a thrill shot through her. Despite the aggression in his stance, she knew he couldn’t hurt her,  _wouldn’t_ hurt her. “You forced this on me when you knew, you  _knew_  I didn’t want it, and then robbed me of my memories as well, so don’t you dare try to tell me what I have to do.” His arm, finger raised and pointed directly at her, was shaking.

She held her ground. “You said you’d never stop fighting for us. For our future.”

His eyes flashed, and he quickly closed the gap between them, using his knuckle to lift her chin and crushing his mouth to hers. The kiss was punishing, hot, and she returned it with everything she had, fighting the urge to cling to him when he pulled back without letting go, putting a couple inches between their faces.

“That man? He died in that field when you forced your choices on him. You’re deluding yourself when you say you saved him. The version of him who has been here in Storybrooke since then, he’s been nothing but a ghost. And now, Emma—” Despite the barely restrained anger, her name was still a caress. “—I’m here in his place, and I’ve got to make my own choices.” He released her chin and walked away, calling back without turning. “We’ll see how you can live with those.”

She watched him leave, the same walk she was used to seeing when he was angry, the familiar taste of Killian lingering on her lips. He was still in there. He had to be.

The only thing worse than knowing she’d lost him would be knowing she’d lost him to the darkness he feared more than death itself, and that he’d succumbed to it at the hands of the woman he’d trusted the most.


End file.
